1977
by Dark Temi
Summary: 1977. Aquele ano marcado pelo caos e horror da guerra. O ano em que conhecemos o significado de perda, tristeza e solidão. E nós que pensávamos estar seguros em Hogwarts, descobrimos que estávamos errados. E foi quando percebemos a importância de proteger aqueles que amamos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J. K. Rowling. Só peguei emprestados os personagens e o cenário para criar esta estória.

**Rate: T **– sujeito a mudar para M de acordo com a evolução do enredo.

* * *

><p><strong>1977<strong>

**.**

**Dark Temi**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prólogo.<strong>_

O trem diminuiu a velocidade à medida que nos aproximávamos de Londres. Havia sido uma viagem cansativa. Petúnia não parara de repetir que apenas nos acompanhava porque iria aproveitar a oportunidade e comprar roupas novas nas boutiques londrinas e as últimas peças para seu enxoval, já que não fazia questão de "entrar no beco das aberrações". Eu ignorava tais comentários, pois sabia que era puro despeito: Tuney não nos acharia aberrações se ela também tivesse nascido bruxa. Mas não valia a pena discutir sobre a inveja dela.

Enquanto o trem parava e as portas se abriam, eu me perguntei se Dorcas já estaria à minha espera. Ela era londrina e, como eu, nascida trouxa. Havíamos combinado de comprar o material para o nosso último ano em Hogwarts juntas, e ela me faria companhia enquanto meus pais seguiam Tuney em sua peregrinação nas lojas caras do centro comercial. Meu pai me confidenciara que preferia o Beco Diagonal, porém com a atual situação no mundo da magia, achei mais seguro mantê-los afastados dos possíveis puro-sangue fanáticos que poderiam estar levando seus filhos aprendizes de Comensais da Morte para fazer compras.

Enquanto caminhávamos até a saída da estação de metrô, vi Dorcas me esperando no alto das escadas, sorrindo e acenando. Acenei de volta, porém nesse momento ouvi um barulho. Um barulho perturbadoramente conhecido. O som de várias pessoas aparatando ao mesmo tempo. Girei procurando os responsáveis por aquilo, e meu estômago afundou ao ver várias pessoas usando capas negras erguendo suas varinhas.

Comensais da Morte.

Eu puxei minha varinha e gritei minha única chance de sobrevivência:

_- PROTEGUS TOTALLUS!_

E naquele segundo, os feitiços dos Comensais explodiram a estação, e tudo se resumiu ao fogo, o calor e os estilhaços que voavam. Havia também sangue, muito sangue, cheiro de carne queimada, e partes dilaceradas dos corpos de pessoas que precisavam pagar pelo pecado de não terem sangue mágico puro. E no momento em que eu senti um pedaço quente de metal entranhando-se na lateral esquerda do meu corpo, eu soube que meu feitiço não fora forte o suficiente para nos proteger de uma explosão daquele tamanho. Minha família e eu fomos atirados para trás, e senti minha nuca batendo em uma coluna de concreto. Agarrei com força minha varinha enquanto deslizava para a inconsciência, tendo a vaga sensação das vozes dos meus pais, Petúnia e Dorcas gritando o meu nome.

Sangue quente escorria pelo meu abdômen já dormente.

E então foi a escuridão.

* * *

><p><em>- Hey, Prongs, vem ouvir isso.<em>

A voz de Sirius me arrancou do meu topor. Eu estive, durante as últimas duas horas, estirado na minha cama encarando um velho pomo de ouro que esvoaçava pelo teto. Eu não tinha qualquer vontade de pegá-lo, então deixei a bolinha dourada voar a vontade, enquanto parte da minha mente tentava encontrar um padrão em seus movimentos. A outra parte estava apenas desejando que meus pais, aurores do Ministério, voltassem logo para casa. A missão deles estava demorando demais.

Me levantei devagar e me arrastei até o quarto de Sirius, que era em frente ao meu. Possuía a mesma decoração grifinória, porém era infinitamente mais desorganizado. Ele estava sentado na cama, com uma expressão séria no rosto, segurando um pequeno rádio de madeira e ouvindo com atenção qualquer coisa que estivesse sendo transmitida.

_- O que foi, Padfoot?_ – perguntei me atirando na cama. Hoje era um daqueles dias em que eu não tinha muita vontade para fazer qualquer coisa. Estava com uma sensação ruim me dominando.

_- Ouça isso. _– ele repetiu, e aumentou o volume do rádio.

_**... uma bruxa menor de idade que se encontrava no local relatou que o ataque foi obra dos autointitulados Comensais da Morte...**_

_- Ataque? _– eu exclamei, rapidamente me sentando na cama. Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. Os seguidores daquele estúpido bruxo das trevas vinham causando várias explosões em locais públicos, com o único objetivo de ferir trouxas inocentes.

_- Dessa vez foi em uma das estações de metrô de Londres._

_**... ainda são desconhecidas, mas acredita-se que o motivo seja a política de intolerância pregada pelo grupo. Infelizmente, cento e seis trouxas inocentes morreram no local. Mais de cem foram feridos e encaminhados as pressas para hospitais trouxas das proximidades. A bruxa menor de idade que se encontrava no local não foi ferida, porém sua amiga (que ela preferiu não identificar) teve ferimentos médios, e foi encaminhada para o St. Mungus pelos funcionários do Ministério que logo chegaram ao local. Ela não corre perigo de vida. Entrementes, o Ministro da Magia declarou...**_

_- Pouco me importa o que ele declarou. _– resmungou Sirius, desligando o rádio. – _Ele é um panaca ineficiente, é o que ele é. Não tem a mínima ideia do que está fazendo._

_- Tem razão. Fico surpreso que ele ainda não tenha corrido pro Dumbledore e implorado para que o diretor o substitua._

_- Ah, ele provavelmente já fez isso, mas o velho recusou, como sempre. Bem, eu não o culpo. – _Padfoot se levantou, espreguiçando-se, e saiu do quarto (provavelmente para ir pra cozinha). Eu o segui. – _Quero dizer, quem quer ser Ministro da Magia em uma época como essa?_

_- Não seria a primeira vez que ele recusa. Meu pai disse que o Dumbledore recusou o cargo outras vezes, muito antes dessa guerra começar._

Pads parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, porém quando terminamos de descer as escadas ouvimos uma batida na porta. Ele imediatamente puxou sua varinha e eu fiz o mesmo, apesar de que Comensais da Morte não batem nas portas. Mesmo assim, em tempos como esse, não é comum recebermos muitas visitas. E nunca se sabe quando alguém está sobre controle da _Imperius_. Corki, nosso velho e querido elfo-doméstico, surgiu na sala e olhou receoso pra mim, igualmente sem saber se deveria abrir a porta ou não. Eu o incentivei com um sorriso e ele foi até o hall, com Sirius e eu em seu encalço, varinhas em punho.

_- Quem é? _– Corki perguntou, com sua vozinha estridente.

_- Kingsley Shacklebolt. _– uma voz profunda e firme respondeu. – _Auror do Ministério da Magia, e na primeira vez que vim até esta casa visitar o recém-nascido James, ele gorfou em mim. _

Eu abaixei a varinha e ri, aliviado. Era mesmo Kingsley, que fora aprendiz do meu pai e do Olho-Tonto na seção dos aurores. Enquanto Corki desfazia os feitiços de proteção para abrir a porta, Sirius me encarou, descrente.

_- Você VOMITOU nele?_

_- Eu era um bebê, Padfoot, bebês fazem isso._

A porta se abriu e Kingsley entrou. Estava com uma aparência cansada, e tinha curativos visíveis na testa. Ele nos cumprimentou e eu o levei até a sala de estar. Corki nos serviu um chá, e assim que ele saiu, eu me aprecei em perguntar:

_- Notícias sobre meus pais?_

Kingsley me encarou demoradamente, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Isso não parecia nada bom.

_- O grupo de aurores do qual seus pais faziam parte, um total de cinco pessoas, entrou em conflito com oito Comensais da Morte._

Eu senti imediatamente meu estômago afundar: aquela fora uma luta com clara desvantagem para os aurores. Eu encarei Sirius: ele estava com expressão igualmente chocada.

_- Quando os reforços do Ministério chegaram, a luta já havia acabado. Três Comensais já estavam mortos, outros três fugiram, um morreu em decorrência dos ferimentos pouco tempo depois, e o último se matou, alegando que não diria nada para o Ministério._

_- E quanto aos meus pais? _– eu insisti.

Kingsley me encarou.

E o silêncio falou por ele.

Minha xícara caiu no chão e quebrou-se. Eu levantei rapidamente, os punhos fechados, lágrimas insistentes acumulando-se nos meus óculos, sem saber o que dizer, sem saber o que pensar, uma parte minha queria descarregar a minha raiva em Kingsley mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha culpa, outra parte minha queria sair correndo por aquela porta e caçar os filhos da mãe responsáveis por aquilo...

E então Sirius me abraçou. Algo que ele não fazia desde o dia em que eu o abrigara definitivamente na minha casa, um ano atrás. Ele bateu com força nas minhas costas e eu ouvi sua voz sussurrada, trêmula de raiva e pesar.

_- Nós vamos pegá-los, James. Mais um ano em Hogwarts e então vamos caçar todos esses Comensais filhos da puta e mandá-los para o inferno._

Ele então me soltou e virou-se para Kingsley.

_- E os outros três aurores?_

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça. Todos mortos. Como meus pais.

_- Um Weasley, uma Bones e um McKinnon. _

_- McKinnon?_ – Sirius repetiu. Nós nos encaramos, pensando a mesma coisa. Poderia ter sido o pai da Marlene?

_- Não acho que vocês conheçam. Até onde sei, ele não tinha filhos. _

Sirius soltou um leve suspiro de alívio, mas voltou a encarar Kingsley furiosamente.

_- Você sabe que o Ministério tem sido uma bela bosta, não é? Trouxas sendo explodidos o tempo inteiro, e agora está aberta a estação de caça a aurores. – _Eu afundei de volta na poltrona, consumido demais pelo pesar para me incomodar com a escolha de palavras dele. – _E nós não estamos nem chegando perto de pará-los, metade da Sonserina que ainda está em Hogwarts sonha com o dia em que vai poder se rastejar atrás do seu precioso Lord das Trevas e cada vez menos pessoas querem lutar contra ele..._

_- Eu sei disso. E Dumbledore também sabe, por isso resolveu agir._

Isso calou Pads e me fez levantar a cabeça. Dumbledore iria agir?

_- O que o professor Dumbledore pretende?_

Kingsley se levantou. Eu fiz o mesmo. Ele nos avaliou com os olhos. Não era tão mais velho assim do que eu, porém mesmo assim era intimidante.

_- Dumbledore não irá mais depositar todas as suas expectativas unicamente no Ministério. Ele decidiu reunir seu próprio grupo de bruxos e bruxas confiáveis, para organizá-los e liderá-los contra Voldemort. Ele deposita muita fé na geração de vocês, que passou toda a adolescência assombrada por essa guerra que só estourou agora._

Padfoot e eu trocamos olhares. Aquilo parecia muito mais promissor do que esperar qualquer coisa do Ministério que não pudera salvar meus pais.

_- James Potter, Sirius Black, eu vim fazer uma convocação. Em nome da Ordem da Fênix._

* * *

><p><span><strong>NA:**_**I'm back in Black.**_

_**Essa vai ser uma fanfic James/Lily, mas como vocês podem perceber pelo prólogo, a trama vai girar em torno da guerra contra Voldemort. Meu objetivo vai ser tentar fazer algo o mais coerente com o universo da Rowling o possível. **_

_**Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.T.**_


	2. A primeira missão

_**I – A primeira missão**_

Eu me despedi de meus pais com um sorriso triste no rosto, acenando antes de me virar e empurra o carrinho com meu malão até o primeiro compartimento do trem. Havia sido uma despedida um pouco tensa, já que meus pais ainda estavam um pouco perturbados pelo ocorrido no metrô três semanas atrás. Aquilo finalmente confirmara para eles o que eu vinha dizendo há anos: o mundo da magia estava em guerra, e eles não estavam seguros apenas por serem trouxas. Petúnia ficara tão abalada que se recusara a vir a King's Cross conosco, como fazia todos os anos, mesmo que a contragosto. A única parte boa disso tudo é que eu a convencera a se manter longe de Londres, e garantir que mamãe e papai fariam o mesmo. Eu apenas podia desejar que fosse o suficiente para mantê-los em segurança.

Eu me virei, na esperança de dar uma última olhada nos meus pais, mas já não conseguia distingui-los por entre as nuvens de vapor que a locomotiva começara a soltar. Havíamos chegado realmente cedo, e poucas famílias se encontravam na plataforma 9 e ¾. Assim, sem qualquer esperança de encontrar algum dos meus amigos agora, empurrei sozinha o carrinho até chegar ao vagão dos monitores, que eu esperava encontrar vazio.

Usei um simples feitiço da levitação para carregar o malão até a cabine destinada aos monitores-chefes (e eu esperava ansiosamente que o meu parceiro fosse o Remus Lupin ou o Amos Diggory, pois definitivamente o Smith da Lufa-Lufa era desagradável, e sequer tenho palavras pra expressar o meu desprezo pelo Lestrange da Sonserina). Quem quer que fosse não estava na cabine, então me apressei em trancar magicamente a porta e trocar minhas roupas trouxas pelo uniforme em tempo-recorde (seria desagradável se ele resolvesse aparecer exatamente no momento em que eu estava me trocando). Prendi o distintivo de monitora-chefe e fui até o início do vagão. Próximo à cabine do maquinista, havia uma espécie de cabine especial que fora magicamente modificada para alojar uma mesa circular grande o suficiente para que todos os monitores pudessem se acomodar e receber instruções. Estava igualmente vazia.

Sem ter o que fazer, decidi percorrer o trem e ver se localizava algum conhecido. Estavam chegando mais pessoas agora, e mais ou menos na metade do trem fui literalmente sequestrada para dentro de uma cabine.

A porta se abriu de repente e eu fui puxada pra dentro, sendo fortemente abraçada logo em seguida. Por um segundo delirante eu achei que fosse o Potter, em mais uma de suas loucas tentativas de tentar arrancar algum afeto de mim. Mas logo percebi que era apenas Mary, me afogando com seus pequenos cachos loiros.

_- LILY! Dorcas me contou sobre o ataque e eu fiquei tão preocupada... tão preocupada... Mas você está bem, não?_

_- Mary... Não consigo respirar._

Eu ouvi risadinhas, e quando aquela maluca finalmente me soltou, vi Marlene e Dorcas sentadas perto da janela. Ambas se levantaram para me abraçar e nós quatro passamos vários minutos falando sem parar sobre a guerra, as férias, a guerra, fofocas urgentes e bem, a guerra. Falamos correndo sem entender qualquer coisa que a outra dizia, mas já estávamos acostumadas a agir assim. Quando por fim nos acalmamos, contei a minha versão do ocorrido para Lene e Mary, e levantei a blusa do uniforme para mostrar a cicatriz que agora eu carregava do lado esquerdo do corpo, próximo à cintura, onde o estilhaço de metal me acertara.

_- Você poderia tê-la removido. _– murmurou Marlene, que se aproximara pra examinar melhor. Ela pretendia ser curandeira depois de Hogwarts.

_- Poderia, mas resolvi deixá-la aí. É um lembrete._

_- Você é tão dramáticas às vezes, Lily. _– Dorcas girou os olhos. – _Como se você realmente conseguisse esquecer a guerra. Ainda pretende ser auror, não é?_

_- Sim. E você também, não é mesmo? _– Dorcas confirmou com um sorriso.

_- Ser auror é tão perigoso. _– Lene suspirou, voltando a sentar-se junto à janela. – _Meus pais são... E meu tio era... Antes de ser morto pelos Comensais três semanas atrás._

_- Oh, Lene... _– sussurrei, enquanto Mary a abraçava pelos ombros. – _Sinto muito..._

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Marlene era muito sensível ás vezes. Secou delicadamente uma lágrima que começava a se formar e me encarou.

_- Isso me lembra uma coisa, Lily. _– a voz dela se tornou mais firme. – _Pegue leve com o James Potter, ok? Pelo menos nesse primeiro mês._

_- Por quê? – _perguntei, ligeiramente desconfiada. Era de conhecimento geral que, desde o final do sexto ano pra cá, minhas tão adoráveis e queridas amigas torciam para que eu e o Potter nos tornássemos um casal fofinho. Eca.

_- Os pais dele... Bem, também eram aurores e estavam na mesma missão que meu tio... E faleceram junto com ele._

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Pensei na angústia terrível que eu senti, ao acordar no St. Mungus, sem saber se meus pais e minha irmã haviam sobrevivido ou não. Pensei em como fora horrível sequer pensar na hipótese de eles terem morrido. E senti uma profunda tristeza ao imaginar como o James Potter estaria se sentindo naquele momento. Eu não o odiava, de maneira alguma. E jamais desejaria isso pra ele.

_- Ok... Eu vou tentar ser mais... agradável, com ele. Desde que ele se comporte, é claro. _– acrescentei, fazendo Dorcas novamente olhar para o teto e Marlene soltar um suspiro desanimado. Mary, por outro lado, abriu um enorme sorriso.

_- Já é um pequeno passo em busca da felicidade._ – ela disse e foi minha vez de olhar para o teto.

_- Por favor, Mary, me diga novamente os motivos que te levam a achar que James Potter é a pessoa certa para mim._

_- Aaaahh... Ele é todo rebelde e tem aquele ar sexy e charmoso... _– Mary olhou sonhadoramente para o horizonte, enquanto eu e Marlene ficávamos chocadas e Dorcas apenas ria. – _E você é tão correta e perfeccionista. _– ela desenhou um coração no ar com os dedos. – _Vocês se completam._

Um pequeno fato sobre Mary: ela não consegue mentir. O que tornava tudo mais aterrorizante, pois ela realmente acreditava nisso. Novamente: Eca.

_- Vocês duas também acham isso?_ – perguntei, encarando principalmente Dorcas, que tinha muito mais juízo que as outras duas.

_- O que? Que o Potter é uma tentação? Sem dúvidas. _– correção: ás vezes Dorcas é a mais desajustada das três.

_- Eu acho que ele realmente gosta de você, Lily. _– disse Lene. – _Então você deveria dar uma chance. Todas percebemos a queda dele por você no quarto ano, e desde o quinto ele não para de te convidar para sair!_

_- Eu sei, eu sei. _– resmunguei. – _Mas ultimamente todas as nossas conversas sempre acabam nesse assunto, vamos falar de outra coisa, ok?_

Mary e Marlene apenas sorriram, concordando, e Dorcas olhou para o teto, seu característico gesto para demonstrar ironia ou dizer "Isso é ridículo!". Eu fiz questão de lembrá-las que logo teria que voltar para o vagão dos monitores, então Mary e Lene logo começaram a falar muito rápido, cada uma querendo contar uma estória de suas férias que eu precisava ouvir. As deixei falando, enquanto minha mente divagava para o assunto anterior.

James Potter.

Eu não costumo ficar pensando nele mais do que o tempo necessário para elaborar uma boa resposta para suas estúpidas tentativas de sair comigo, porém ultimamente me vi obrigada a pensar bastante sobre esse assunto, em vista dos últimos acontecimentos.

Como eu já disse, eu realmente não o odeio. Já tive minhas dúvidas antes, mas hoje eu sei que ele e os outros auto-intitulados "Marotos" não são pessoas ruins. Quero dizer, existem claros problemas com a personalidade dele e do Black, e na maioria das vezes eles são realmente detestáveis, mas sei que não são _maus_. Lupin é mesmo um amor de pessoa, e o Pettigrew é apenas influenciável demais. Não morro de amores por eles, como grande parte da população feminina de Hogwarts, mas também não lhes desejo nada de mal.

De qualquer forma, Potter sempre me irritou com seu jeito mimado, esnobe, metido e arrogante. Além disso, ele costumava ser visto pelos corredores com uma garota diferente, o que sempre me fez pensar que o motivo pelo qual ele me convidava para sair era apenas orgulho, para que eu fosse só mais uma na lista. Era o que eu pensava, até que _aquilo _ocorreu. E foi naquela noite que soube que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

Eu me arrepio só de lembrar. As palavras que ele disse... Não posso me esquecer delas.

_- Lily, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho. MUITO vermelho._

_- Estava se lembrando de novo, não é?_

_- Eu sempre disse que..._

_- CHEGA DISSO OU É DETENÇÃO PRA TODO MUNDO!_

* * *

><p><em>- Eu ainda não acredito nisso... – <em>Peter repetiu pela quinta ou vigésima vez, sei lá.

_- E eu continuo não _querendo _acreditar, Worntail. – _resmungou Sirius, enquanto tentava achar um espaço para o malão na cabine.

_- Quero dizer, eu até entenderia se fosse o Mooney... Mas PRONGS MONITOR-CHEFE? _– exclamou Worntail, visivelmente horrorizado, apontando para o distintivo em meu peito. – _Quero dizer, isso é errado!_

Ele olhou para Mooney, como se ele pudesse explicar. Este por sua vez apenas sorriu, cansado.

_- Eu escrevi para o professor Dumbledore nas férias, pedindo gentilmente que eu não fosse escolhido monitor-chefe. Eu não poderia arcar com essa responsabilidade em vista das minhas... ahn... Condições. Mas jamais poderia imaginar que ele escolheria o Prongs. Eu estava apostando em Amos Diggory..._

_- Uma vergonha, uma completa desonra... – _Padfoot continuava resmungando.

_- Hey, eu não pedi por isso também! _– me defendi. Também não fazia muito sentido pra mim.

_- Podia ter recusado!_ – Peter exclamou.

_- Também não é o fim do mundo... _– Mooney tentou apaziguar, mas Pads continuava resmungando.

_- Um monitor E um monitor-chefe. Os Marotos já não são o que um dia foram. Estamos totalmente manchados..._

_- Menos drama, Padfoot. _– Remus riu e eu suspirei, resignado. O trem começava a partir e isso significava que nós tínhamos que ir receber instruções. Meu humor já não estava bom, e começava a declinar perigosamente.

_- Vamos ao estúpido vagão dos monitores, Mooney._

Deixamos Padfoot e Worntail discutindo os possíveis motivos que levaram Dumbledore a me escolher monitor-chefe (Pads apostava em insanidade, enquanto Peter sombriamente achava que todos os monitores tinham morrido nas férias. Não ia se perder grandes coisas). Estávamos no último vagão, então teríamos que andar o trem todo para chegar ao vagão dos monitores. Pelo caminho eu fui reparando que as pessoas que ainda estavam nos corredores ou sentavam-se perto das portas encaravam meu distintivo de monitor-chefe com incredulidade, e eu podia ouvir claramente risadinhas ou frases estupidamente mal formuladas, como "Tio Dumbie pirou". Vi muitas caras feias de sonserinos, o que me animou um pouquinho, e os gêmeos Prewett, Fabian e Gildeon, não perderam a oportunidade de fazer algumas piadas sobre eu "finalmente ter sido domesticado".

_- Parece que não é só o Worntail que ficou abismado. _– comentou Mooney, quando chegamos à metade do trem.

_- Ainda não consegui enxergar uma maldita vantagem em ser monitor-chefe, Mooney._

A cabine a nossa direita se abriu, uma garota saiu e meu coração parou.

E depois recomeçou a bater num ritmo acelerado. É idiotice, eu sei, uma grande idiotice, mas eu simplesmente não consigo controlar, não quando se trata dela.

Lily Evans.

Ela estava de costas e não reparou em nós. Já estava se afastando, com seu longo cabelo ruivo balançando de forma hipnótica para meus olhos, quando Mooney a chamou.

_- Hey, Lily!_

Ela se virou e, após ver quem a chamava, soltou um pequeno sorriso que me fez sorrir também. Chega ser ridículo como essa mulher me afeta às vezes. Ela está vindo pra cá. Vou tentar ter mais autocontrole.

_- Remus! _– ela respondeu, e aproximou-se, abraçando o amigo. Ela o soltou e seu olhar recaiu sobre mim, mas ela não deixou de sorrir. – _Olá, Potter._

_- Evans. _– respondi sorrindo. Sorrindo _demais._ Controle-se, homem. Mas ela já não me olhava nos olhos, encarava meu distintivo de monitor-chefe, claramente surpresa. Bom, não dá pra culpá-la. Foi nessa hora que eu reparei que ela também tinha sido promovida, e mentalmente comecei a agradecer Dumbledore por ter me colocado naquela enrascada. Com um pouco de sorte, eu ao menos iria convencê-la a me chamar pelo primeiro nome ante que nos formássemos.

_- Potter, você... _– ela encarou Remus, com se esperasse que ele dissesse que era uma piada, mas ele apenas girou os olhos como quem diz "Vai entender...", então ela voltou a me encarar. – _Bem, parabéns, Potter. Acho que vamos ter que trabalhar juntos esse ano._

_- Estou ansioso por isso. – _garanti, e foi a vez dela girar os olhos. Pelo menos ela não estava me dando algumas de suas respostas afiadas, mas eu já tinha percebido que sua ferocidade era diretamente proporcional ao meu atrevimento. Então, se eu não falasse/fizesse muita bobagem, ela não me trataria mal. A Evans é sempre justa.

_- Espero que isso coloque um pouco de juízo e senso de responsabilidade na sua cabeça. _– Ela sorriu mais um pouco, ironicamente.

_- Não se preocupe Evans, você sempre pode contar comigo. _– eu respondi, numa imitação razoável do tom mais pomposo que o monitor-perfeitinho Diggory usava ás vezes. Isso arrancou uma pequena risada dela, e eu acrescentei, no meu tom de voz normal. – _Você sabe que eu sempre vou estar lá pra você._

Ela arregalou os olhos e corou ligeiramente, e eu me lembrei, com um susto, da última vez que eu usara essas palavras. Fora no final do sexto ano. Eu me lembrei do que ocorreu, e tinha certeza de que ela também estava se lembrando. Era uma doce lembrança pra mim, provavelmente constrangedora para ela. Eu abri meu melhor sorriso: alguns hábitos nunca morrem, e eu não podia perder a chance.

_- Tudo bem aí, Evans? Você parece meio vermelha..._

Remus soltou uma risada, enquanto ela ficava ainda mais vermelha e me encarava visivelmente nervosa/irritada. Ela realmente fica adorável com essa expressão. É legal, sabe.

_- Vamos logo para o vagão dos monitores, Potter. Já estamos atrasados. _– Ela se virou e saiu marchando pelo corredor, comigo e Remus em seu encalço. Porém quando chegou ao fim do vagão, ao invés de prosseguir, ficou encarando a porta, pensativa.

_- Tudo bem, Lily?_

Ela se virou, e agora estava com uma expressão receosa e hesitante no rosto. Ela suspirou profundamente.

_- Potter, eu... _– então ela parou, sem saber se deveria continuar. Epa, isso não está muito normal.

Aproveitando a deixa, Remus murmurou qualquer coisa sobre ir na frente e foi para o próximo vagão, deixando-nos "sozinhos". Eu dei uma espiada em volta para ver se algum curioso estava nos observando das cabines, mas a maioria eram calouros animados demais com a perspectiva de ir pra Hogwarts para se importar com o que acontecia naquele corredor.

_- Pode dizer, Evans. _– eu a encorajei com um sorriso, e ela deu mais um passo em minha direção. Percebi que estava começando a ficar nervoso.

_- Potter... Eu soube... Sinto muito pela sua perda._

A alegria que eu estava sentindo naquele momento se esvaiu, e rapidamente o pesar me dominou. Flashs da ida ao St. Mungus para reconhecer os corpos, o velório, estranhos me cumprimentando e dizendo aquelas mesmas palavras, quando eles não podiam sequer imaginar o que eu estava sentindo...

E então eu senti uma mão pequena e quente segurando a minha, e eu despertei das minhas lembranças amargas. Olhei pra baixo, para nossos dedos entrelaçados, do jeito que eu sempre quis que estivessem, mas não em uma situação daquelas. Sua outra mão também segurou a minha, e eu olhei para seus olhos, verdadeiramente entristecidos, e eu soube que ela realmente se importava comigo.

_- Se houver alguma coisa... Se eu puder ajudar..._

Minha outra mão cobriu as dela, e eu me apeguei àquele bem-vindo calor amigo.

_- Obrigado, Evans. Significa muito pra mim, vindo de você._

Ela sorriu levemente e soltou suas mãos, abrindo a porta e seguindo a diante. No geral, eu não gostava de pessoas me dando os pêsames: achava que eram palavras vazias. Porém a Evans não tinha qualquer obrigação de ter dito aquilo: não éramos realmente amigos. Assim, eu sabia que as palavras que foram ditas eram sinceras. Mesmo que talvez ela apenas sentisse que estava em dívida comigo por aquele acontecimento do sexto ano, era o jeito dela dizer que se importava.

Quando nós chegamos à cabine reservada para a reunião dos monitores, já estavam todos lá (e não perderam tempo em ficar encarando meu distintivo com incredulidade). Frank Longbottom da Grifinória e Alice Fawcett da Lufa-Lufa, o casal (que era mesmo um casal) de monitores do sexto ano sorriu animadamente pra mim. A surpresa foi encontrar a professora Minerva ali também. Achei que haveria um envelope com instruções ou algo assim: professores normalmente não iam para Hogwarts de trem. Eu supus que fosse por causa da guerra: Dumbledore provavelmente queria garantir a segurança dos estudantes, e então mandou sua professora mais incrível. Realmente adoro a Minnie; uma pena que eu não possa chamá-la disso sem ganhar uma detenção.

_- Senhorita Evans, senhor Potter, tenham a bondade de se sentar, sim?_

_- Desculpe o atraso, professora. _– disse Evans apressando-se em sentar num dos poucos lugares vagos. Eu me sentei entre ela e Remus, sorrindo pra professora Minerva. Porém ela continuava me encarando com aquele olhar sério. Como sempre.

_- Com licença, professora. _– Amos Diggory levantou a mão, visivelmente irritado com alguma coisa. E posso até imaginar com o que. – _Deve ter havido algum engano... Como assim o POTTER foi escolhido monitor-chefe?_

Um murmúrio de concordância percorreu a mesa, mas eu não me importei. Era divertido ver como o Diggory continuava me odiando. Eu também não gostava dele, já que o infeliz teve a ousadia de sair com a Evans, mas no final eu nem precisei aprontar com ele: Evans o dispensou por vontade própria. Mas obviamente ele me culpa, deve achar que eu a confundi ou sei lá o que...

_- Foi a decisão do professor Dumbledore, Diggory. Aceite isso. _– McGonagall respondeu, despreocupada, mexendo em alguns papéis que ela entregou para o Smith repassar pela mesa. Eu sabia o que era: já haviam me feito copiar aquilo infinitas vezes nas detenções: o regulamento interno de Hogwarts. Argh.

A professora passou muito tempo explicando incansavelmente os deveres e responsabilidades dos monitores para os novatos do quinto ano, e reforçando alguns pontos para o do sexto e sétimo ano, principalmente no que se diz respeito a fazer vista grossa para os amigos (seus olhos iam do Remus para o Lestrange enquanto falava isso, e não deixou de encarar o Smith nem um segundo enquanto falava sobre abuso de poder). Deixei minha mente vagar, ocasionalmente arriscando olhar para Evans, que estava absorta nas palavras da Minerva, ou então encarava os novatos da Sonserina, como meu melhor olhar de "estou de olho em vocês", só para deixá-los incomodados. Por fim ela encarou Evans e a mim para falar dos privilégios dos monitores-chefe, e como eles deveriam ser usados com sabedoria e justiça, e blá blá blá.

O que pareceu uma eternidade depois, ela nos dispensou e disse para patrulharmos os corredores. Eu me levantei, espreguiçando, e estava a ponto de dizer para o Mooney que nós deveríamos começar pelo fim do trem quando ela nos chamou de volta.

_- Sr. Potter, sr. Lupin e srta. Evans, um minuto, por favor._

O Lestrange e a Narcisa Black olharam para trás, desconfiados sobre o que a Minerva queria conversar a sós com nós três, e mesmo o Diggory claramente queria ouvir a conversa, mas a Minnie os afugentou com o olhar e depois lançou um feitiço para tornar a porta imperturbável. Sentamo-nos novamente, de frente para ela, que nos encarava severamente por trás dos óculos.

_- Eu suponho que vocês devam estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual o senhor Potter foi escolhido monitor-chefe._

Nós três acenamos positivamente com a cabeça.

_- A idéia original era que o sr. Lupin assumisse o cargo, mas diante da sua prévia desistência, o sr. Potter tornou-se a melhor opção._

_- Eu continuo não entendendo, professora. _– nem você e nem ninguém, Evans. Não vejo com EU poderia ser a melhor opção para monitor-chefe.

_- Essa não vai ser uma simples tarefa de monitoria para você, sr. Potter. _– os olhos da McGonagall faiscaram em minha direção. – _Pode considerá-la sua primeira missão em nome da Ordem da Fênix._

Isso foi um choque pra mim. Eu me endireitei na cadeira, realmente interessado na conversa agora.

_- Em nome da o quê? _– perguntaram Evans e Mooney ao mesmo tempo. Sirius e eu não havíamos contado nada para ninguém.

Professora Minerva repetiu o que eu já sabia, o que Kingsley me contou na noite em que foi a minha casa. Falou também que Padfoot e eu já havíamos aceitado entrar para a Ordem. E por fim perguntou se os dois também estavam interessados em entrar. Evans aceitou prontamente, e Remus também.

_- Entendam que só estamos fazendo a convocação porque vocês já são bruxos maiores de idade; porém o professor Dumbledore disse que não há necessidade de integrá-los totalmente as atividades da Ordem antes que completem sua educação. Não serão mandados para combater os seguidores Daquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado, nem nada do gênero._

_- Mas a senhora disse que essa era uma missão para o Potter._

_- De certa forma, é uma missão para os três, senhorita Evans. _– a professora cruzou os dedos diante do rosto. – _E vocês terão que ter cuidado._

"_Seria tolice ignorar o que tem acontecido em Hogwarts. Nós sabemos que muitos estudantes, não apenas da casa da Sonserina, planejam apoiar Aquele Que Não Deve Ser Nomeado após se formarem. Não temos como provar, mas muitos deles provavelmente podem já estar trabalhando para ele"._

Eu pensei na Narcisa Black e no Lestrange: os irmãos mais velhos de ambos tinham se casado logo após terminarem Hogwarts, e já eram Comensais conhecidos e temidos. Aposto que eles estavam dando excelentes conselhos para os caçulas. Segundo Sirius, a própria Narcisa já estava noiva do Lucius Malfoy, outro que não engana ninguém, e todos sabem que é um Comensal.

_- Não podemos deixá-los fazer o que quiserem em Hogwarts. Eles não podem ter a liberdade de descobrir informações e repassá-las para seu Mestre. A tarefa de vocês será prestar atenção especial nessas pessoas: qualquer atividade suspeita deverá ser informada imediatamente. _

"_O motivo pelo qual queríamos o sr. Lupin como monitor-chefe é simples: infelizmente ninguém conhece Hogwarts tão bem quanto vocês causadores de problemas."_

Mooney e eu trocamos sorrisos. Evans girou os olhos.

_- Porém com a desistência dele, tivemos que apelar para o segundo... han... "Maroto"... mais qualificado. _– ela voltou a me encarar. – _Você e a senhorita Evans vão patrulhar os corredores a noite, e espero que fiquem particularmente atentos para alunos fora da cama. Nas passagens secretas e nos outros lugares também. Não quero que eles aprontem nada estranho, ou machuquem algum outro aluno. _

_- Pode contar comigo, professora. _– Evans e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo. O olhar da professora Minerva recaiu sobre a ruiva.

_- Você sabe que certo grupo de alunos não gosta de você, srta. Evans. Tome cuidado._

Eu e Evans trocamos olhares, e eu sabia que novamente ela estava se lembrando do final do sexto ano. Mas dessa vez, por um motivo diferente.

Eu estremeci. Aquilo não iria acontecer novamente. Eu não permitiria.

_- Vamos tomar conta da Lily, professora. _– Remus disse, e Minerva aprovou com um gesto da cabeça.

_- Pode ter certeza que sim. _– eu afirmei.

Evans me encarou. E sorriu tristemente, agradecendo. Mais uma vez.

* * *

><p>"<em>SEGURA AÍ, PRONGS!" – Padfoot gritou, atirando a toalha molhada na minha cara. Eu resmunguei qualquer coisa, atirando a toalha de volta e voltei a me concentrar no Mapa. Estávamos no final das férias de Páscoa. A grande maioria das pessoas tinha ido pra casa e só voltariam amanhã, então Hogwarts estava quase deserta; isso não era muito comum, mas por causa da guerra todos tentavam passar o maior tempo possível com suas famílias. Então era fácil identificar as pessoas nos corredores vazios.<em>

"_Por favor, me diga que você não está perseguindo a sua ruiva de novo."_

_Eu tornei a resmungar qualquer coisa, observando o pontinho com o nome dela deixar a biblioteca. Só mesmo ela pra ficar estudado nas férias._

"_Isso dá cadeia, sabia?"_

_Antes que eu pudesse tornar a soltar um resmungo, vi algo que quase fez meu coração parar. Vindo de encontro à Evans, estavam cinco pontinhos negros. Os nomes fizeram meu estômago revirar._

_Lestrange. Avery. Mulciber. Rosier. Wilkes. __Os puro-sangues fanáticos aprendizes de Comensais em pessoa._

"_MERDA!" – gritei, pulando da cama. Padfoot arrancou o mapa da minha mão, e após uns segundos, soltou um palavrão e correu atrás de mim._

_Eu só esperava chegar a tempo._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>NA:_**_** Enfim, o primeiro capítulo! Como eu disse, a temática da guerra vai estar sempre presente, fora e principalmente dentro de Hogwarts. Acho que deu pra perceber, mas a última parte é uma lembrança do James. Todos os capítulos vão terminar com alguma lembrança de alguém, que vai ajudar a construir a estória.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que mandaram reviews, que já foram respondidos via P.M.**_

_**Espero que todos continuem acompanhando! Até o próximo capítulo.**_

_**D.T.**_


End file.
